


Жизнь после жизни

by WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Deathfic, Developing Relationship, Drama, Ethical Dilemmas, M/M, Medical Trauma, Minor Character Death, Psychology, Rare Pairings, Retelling, Science Fiction, Time Travel, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Summary: Тело Нила с пулей в голове движется во времени назад — в Стальск, принадлежащий Сатору из прошлого. Что случится, если они встретятся? А если окажется, что Нил вовсе не мертв?
Relationships: Andrei Sator/dark!Neil, Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Жизнь после жизни

«Все вещи имеют тенденцию к разрушению».

(с) Tenet

— Джекпот, — послышался голос с сильным акцентом. — Он инвертирован?

— Не знаю, по трупу не понять.

— Он не труп. Видишь, как удачно куски его раздробленного лица забили дыру в маске?

— Меня сейчас стошнит.

— Не ной. Инвертируй его. И вызови врача. Михаила, а не Ивана. Ты нашел его в Стальске?

— В гипоцентре.

Чья-то ладонь легла на макушку, растрепала волосы.

— Сколько ты уже так лежишь, мальчик, вот что мне интересно.

Он не мог ответить, потому что лицо раскалывалось от боли, мышцы не слушались, а губы слиплись, и во рту было солоно и горько. Перед глазами полыхала темнота, невыносимая в своей тяжести, или, может быть, просто веки были слишком тяжелыми, чтобы их поднять.

— Я покажу тебе новую жизнь, — пообещал ему человек, говоривший с сильным акцентом.

Ладонь в волосах сжалась на мгновение пронизывающей, жутковатой лаской, и тут же пропала.

Он очнулся от солнечного света, бьющего в лицо. Веки получилось поднять с трудом, перед глазами все расплывалось так сильно, что потребовалось еще одно осознанное усилие, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд. Стены терялись где-то за пределами видимости, потолок казался невообразимо далеким. Попытка скосить глаза привела ко вспышке боли в висках.

В углу сидел человек с бритой головой и читал книгу в мягком переплете. Человек поднял глаза, прищурился, спросил равнодушно:

— Очнулся? Я доложу Сатору, — у него был резковатый, незнакомый акцент.

Бритый человек встал, но вместо того, чтобы пойти к этому Сатору, шагнул ближе. Наклонился — у него были зеленые глаза, холодные, как запотевшее бутылочное стекло.

— Не знаю, что ты помнишь, но ты не представляешь, как достало таскать тебя туда-сюда. Так что лучше бы тебе оказаться полезным Сатору.

Бритый человек ушел, а через какое-то время веки налились свинцом, и темнота нахлынула снова.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда он снова открыл глаза. День? Неделя? Месяц? По невообразимо высокому потолку ползли лучи света, а в углу сидел теперь другой человек.

У него были светлые волосы, лучистые морщинки в углах глаз и тронутая сединой щетина.

— Помнишь, как тебя зовут? — спросил человек.

У него был знакомый голос с сильным акцентом, а лицо было незнакомым. Могли ли они встречаться раньше?

— Меня зовут Андрей Сатор, — сказал человек и поднялся на ноги. — Я искал информацию о тебе и нашел немало любопытных вещей. Правда, сам ты их вряд ли помнишь. Михаил говорит, у тебя повреждение той части мозга, которая отвечает за память. Сложно не верить Михаилу: он буквально собрал твой череп по кусочкам.

Человек по имени Андрей Сатор подошел ближе, наклонился. Что-то жуткое было в его взгляде, концентрированное безумие, настоящая смерть на дне зрачков, и одновременно – жажда, ошеломительная жажда жизни.

В памяти всплывали обрывки событий и лиц: взрыв, самолет, чьи-то карие глаза… Имена не всплывали. Названия не всплывали. Как будто их не было вовсе, как будто все, что сумела сохранить память — не связанные друг с другом картинки, бессмысленные моментальные фотографии.

— Я… я не помню, — губы плохо слушались, слова вязли на языке. Он удивился, что вообще сумел хоть что-то сказать.

— Это хорошо, — согласился Сатор. — Моего сына зовут Макс. Скорее всего, я не увижу, как он достигнет твоего возраста. Тебя зовут Нил, но я буду называть тебя Макс. Отказать мне — возможность, которой ты не располагаешь.

— Кто ты? — спросил Нил-Макс. Собственное имя ощущалось знакомо-незнакомым. Может быть, так бывает всегда, когда тебе дают имя.

Сатор наклонился еще ниже, его горячее дыхание обожгло щеку.

— Я тот, кто повернет время вспять.

Отражение в зеркале говорило: ты был красив. Когда-то. Нил-Макс не помнил, как он выглядел раньше, и, наверное, это было к лучшему.

С левой стороны он все еще был красив: волосы отливали золотом в солнечном свете, темные ресницы обрамляли голубой глаз, на скулах и подбородке отросла легкая щетина. Нил-Макс против воли загляделся бы на такого парня, если бы встретил на улице.

С правой стороны лицо расползлось уродливым шрамом, щеку избороздили длинные линии глубоких порезов, бровь была рассечена почти вдоль, и оставшиеся редкие волоски нелепо торчали в разные стороны. Ото лба через переносицу тянулся к скуле длинный шрам с точками от медицинского степлера. Но хуже всего был глаз, точнее, его отсутствие: вспоротая швами кожа вмялась в глазницу, от того места, где должен был быть уголок глаза, протянулись к виску длинные борозды морщин.

«Тебе выстрелили в глаз, — рассказал Нилу-Максу бритый человек с зелеными глазами, которого звали Алексей Волков. — Повезло, что ты не откинулся».

Нил-Макс тоже считал, что ему повезло.

Он приладил на изувеченный глаз повязку, подарок Сатора, которая частично скрывала уродство. Частично. Недостаточно для того, чтобы чувствовать себя полноценным членом общества.

— Нам всем кажется, что мы легко можем вбежать в горящее здание, — рассказывал Сатор.

Они неторопливо шли по оживленной улице жаркого Мумбаи, и люди расступались перед Сатором, как будто он был ледоколом.

— Но пока мы не почувствуем жар огня, мы не узнаем точно, — продолжал Сатор. — Ты — можешь. Я понял это, когда увидел тебя живым. Инвертированным, движущимся назад во времени, но живым.

— Что значит «движущимся назад во времени»? — спросил Нил-Макс.

— Время — это поток, — откликнулся Сатор мечтательно. — Если инвертировать энтропию предметов, время пойдет назад, два течения времени переплетутся и будут влиять друг на друга.

— Поэтому я не умер? — уточнил Нил-Макс.

— И поэтому тоже, — заверил его Сатор.

Не было причин ему не верить: Нил-Макс не помнил так много всего, что едва ли мог сам судить о реальности мира. Алексей Волков сказал, что ему надоело таскать Нила-Макса туда-сюда и теперь, когда в уравнении появлялось новое значение — время, у этих слов оказывался совсем другой смысл.

— Кто всем этим управляет? — спросил Нил-Макс после долгой паузы. — Инвертированием энтропии предметов. Кто-то в правительстве?

— О, эта история выходит за рамки национальных интересов. Это история про выживание. Наше выживание. Твое. Мое. Мира.

— Я не понимаю, — поморщился Нил-Макс и уточнил. — Ты говоришь о третьей мировой войне?

Сатор улыбнулся лукаво, жутковато.

— Почти. Война уже началась и она холодна, как лед. Узнать ее истинную причину — значит уже вступить в бой. Я покажу тебе кое-что.

Ладонь Сатора легла Нилу-Максу на локоть, пальцы сжались ласковым обещанием возможной боли.

— После тебе придется выбрать: ты будешь со мной или умрешь.

— Ты втягиваешь меня в свою войну, — задумчиво проговорил Нил-Макс. — Почему?

Пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы посмотреть Сатору в глаза — таким жутким был его взгляд.

— Мне нравятся блондинки, — хмыкнул Сатор и убрал руку.

Сатору действительно нравились блондинки, но весь смысл этой фразы Нил-Макс понял гораздо позже.

— Мы привыкли думать, что время — это линия, которая идет из прошлого в будущее, — говорил Сатор.

Оживленная улица привела их в Индийский Технологический Институт, железная дверь на втором подвальном этаже которого открывалась по его отпечатку пальца Сатора. Теперь они стояли в тире, ярко-освещенном и неправдоподобно чистом в сравнении с вечно неубранным Мумбаи.

— Но на самом деле время — это две линии, — продолжал Сатор. — Одна идет из прошлого в будущее, а другая из будущего в прошлое. Эта вторая линия и есть инверсия.

— Звучит как научная фантастика, — пожал плечами Нил-Макс.

— Развитая технология неотличима от магии, — улыбнулся Сатор. — Смотри.

На стол лег пистолет и две пули. Сатор протянул руку к одной из них, и пуля прыгнула ему в ладонь. Нил-Макс открыл было рот, и снова закрыл, сглотнул.

— Что?.. — только и сумел выдавить он. — Что ты сделал?

— Вопрос не в том, что я сделал, — отозвался Сатор, в его улыбке Нилу-Максу почудилось что-то жуткое, как у маньяка. — Вопрос в том, как.

Он поставил пулю обратно рядом с другой такой же пулей и протянул к ним теперь две руки. Одна из пуль снова прыгнула Сатору в ладонь, другая осталась неподвижной.

— Одна из этих пуль двигается вперед во времени, а другая назад, — пояснил Сатор. — Если угодно, ее энтропия обращена назад. Ученые считают, что это радиационная инверсия, вызванная делением ядра. Хорошая теория, мне нравится.

— Если для пули время идет в обратном направлении, — медленно проговорил Нил-Макс, — значит, с твоей точки зрения ты поймал ее, но с точки зрения пули ты ее бросил. Так? Движение все равно происходит из-за тебя: если бы ты не подставил руку, пуля бы не сдвинулась.

— Свобода воли, — согласно кивнул Сатор.

Он поставил пулю обратно, взял пистолет и протянул Нилу-Максу рукоятью вперед, легко, как будто был уверен, что Нил-Макс умеет стрелять.

— Попробуй выстрелить вон в ту стену, — Сатор указал на истерзанную следами от пуль стену стрельбища.

Тяжесть пистолета в ладони показалась знакомой, почти привычной. Нил-Макс проверил обойму раньше, чем понял, что именно делает — его тело сохранило навыки, память о которых была уничтожена. В обойме не было ни одного патрона.

— Не собираешься его зарядить? — поинтересовался Нил-Макс.

Сатор помотал головой, в его улыбке промелькнуло жутковатое предвкушение. Он взял другой пистолет, зарядил обычной, не инвертированной пулей.

Нил-Макс сжал пистолет двумя руками, повернулся к стене и вытянул руки. Пистолет лежал в ладони, как влитой, хотя Нил-Макс не мог вспомнить, когда учился стрелять и из чего. Даже отсутствие глаза не мешало. Его тело как будто знало то, чего не знал мозг, и действовало самостоятельно. А может быть, так оно и было. Нил-Макс выстрелил, и пуля вырвалась из стены, с отчетливым толчком влетела в дуло пистолета и устроилась в обойме.

Ощущение узнавания накатило вдруг удушливой, страшной волной. Нил-Макс уже стрелял из такого пистолета, он уже сталкивался с инверсией, возможно, вся его работа и жизнь были связаны с инверсией.

Только рядом был другой человек, не Андрей Сатор, и у него были карие глаза.

— Странное чувство, — заметил Нил-Макс осторожно.

— Как будто ты уже делал это раньше, — согласно кивнул Сатор.

Дуло его пистолета прижалось к груди Нила-Макса, в глазах был чистый лед.

— Теория симметричности вселенной Уилера-Фейнмана гласит, что существует система симметричных уравнений, которые работают в двух направлениях времени: прямом и обращенном, — заговорил Сатор неторопливо. — Люди из будущего вычислили эту систему, научились работать с обоими направлениями времени. Они умеют инвертировать предметы и людей, но их цель не в точечном инвертировании. Они хотят инвертировать весь мир, обернуть время вспять, инвертировать энтропию мира. Знаешь, что это значит? Озоновые дыры затянутся, ледники перестанут таять и снова сосредоточатся на полюсах. Вымирающие виды животных перестанут быть вымирающими, опухоли начнут уменьшаться.

— Мертвые воскреснут? — поморщился Нил-Макс.

— Мертвые — не думаю, — покачал головой Сатор. — Но тех, кто стоит на грани жизни и смерти, можно будет спасти. Весь мир можно будет спасти…

Он взвел курок, надавил сильнее, так, что Нил-Макс чувствовал холод дула через ткань рубашки.

— Против меня целый мир. Они думают, мне нужно инвертированное оружие, чтобы разрушить будущее. Чтобы обратить весь мир в сплошное ничто. Думают, это я развязываю третью мировую войну. Это не так. Эта война начата, потому что они не слушают меня. Никто не слушает меня. Что, если мы обратим весь мир назад? Откатим урон, который мы нанесли планете? Мы, человечество, считаем себя вершиной цивилизации, но на деле все, что мы делаем, это разрушаем все вокруг. Больше мы ничего не умеем.

— В квантовой реальности время и пространство неотделимы друг от друга, — проговорил Нил-Макс осторожно. Он сам не знал, откуда знает это. — Разве инверсия всего мира не повлечет за собой уничтожение всего?

Сатор помолчал, повел дулом по груди Нила-Макса выше, ласково погладил его шею. Теперь дуло вжималось Нилу-Максу под подбородок.

— Нет, Макс, — покачал головой Сатор. — Никто не хочет уничтожать мир, потому что никто не хочет умирать.

Во всем этом был смысл: в конечном итоге, Нил-Макс выжил только потому, что был инвертирован. И потому, что попал к Сатору.

— И как поменять направление течения времени?

— Мне нужен Алгоритм. Это формула, переведенная в физическую форму. Он уникальный, единственный в своем роде, его нельзя скопировать или передать. Черный ящик с одной единственной функцией.

— Инверсия, но не предметов и людей, а мира вокруг нас, — догадался Нил-Макс.

Сатор кивнул.

— Алгоритм был изобретен в будущем. И ученая, которая создала его, испугалась, что он может уничтожить весь мир. Поэтому она разделила Алгоритм на девять частей и спрятала их в лучшем месте, которое только можно было придумать — в прошлом. Будущее хочет, чтобы я нашел и собрал Алгоритм заново, но я делаю это не ради будущего.

— А ради чего? — спросил Нил-Макс.

Сатор шагнул чуть ближе, теперь Нил-Макс видел его глаза очень близко. Жуткие, измученные, пугающие, горькие, безумные, усталые. Самые страшные на свете глаза.

— У меня неоперабельный рак поджелудочной, — сказал Сатор. — Я не хочу умирать. Ты знаешь, Макс, я нестерпимо не хочу умирать.

Нил-Макс отодвинул руку Сатора, прижимающую пистолет к его подбородку, подался ближе и прижался губами к сухим губам Сатора. Спустя мгновение раздался щелчок: Сатор поставил оружие на предохранитель, и только потом ответил на поцелуй.

Яхту покачивало на волнах, солнце тонуло в море и по воде тянулся красный след, как кровь.

— Я выхожу в море, когда мне хочется сбежать, — сказал Сатор Нилу-Максу.

Они сидели на палубе, смотрели на закат, и оба были отвратительно трезвы.

— От смерти? — спросил Нил-Макс.

— От моей жены, — улыбка Сатора отдавала горечью. — Наш последний отпуск мы провели во Вьетнаме. Катались на яхте. На этой яхте. Было жарко, мы были немного пьяны, ели какие-то замороженные ягоды… клубнику, наверное. Не помню. Мы притворялись, что у нас все как раньше, хотя я знал, что она давно не любит меня. Она изменяла мне.

— Изменяла, — протянул Нил-Макс. — В прошедшем времени.

Сатор улыбнулся некрасиво и жутко.

— Больше этот парень не может трахать мою жену. Как не может ходить, говорить и испражняться. Невысокая цена.

— Разве?

— Цена, которую платит Кэт, гораздо выше.

— Кэт… — протянул Нил-Макс. Имя было знакомым, всплывало в памяти, билось, как будто пыталось выбраться из-под слоя толстого льда. — Сокращение от “Катерина”?

— От Кэтрин. Кэтрин Бартон, племянница сэра Фредерика Бартона. Работает в Шиплиз, лучшая в своем деле. Она разбирается в искусстве как никто; ей нет равных в том, чтобы определить возраст или происхождение любой картины. Она лучшая.

Сатор помолчал, а когда продолжил говорить, голос у него стал резкий, как наждак:

— Она спала с художником, а потом подтвердила подлинность его картины. Подделку Гойи.

— Она знала, что это подделка?

— Конечно, — Сатор кивнул. — Она говорила мне, что не знала. Заклинала. Но это ложь. Она лучшая в своем деле, и она никогда не умела лгать. Теперь эта картина — петля на ее шее. Я купил ее за девять миллионов долларов. Кэт теперь в моих руках. Больше она не может сражаться со мной.

— Только умолять, — понимающе кивнул Нил-Макс.

— Во Вьетнаме она пыталась сделать вид, что любит меня, но я знал, что это ложь. Я сказал, что отпущу ее, если она согласится никогда больше не встречаться с сыном. Знаешь, что я увидел на ее лице? Сомнение. Она так ненавидит меня, что готова была лишиться сына, только бы не быть со мной.

— Но она отказалась? — предположил Нил-Макс.

— Конечно, она отказалась, — поморщился Сатор. — Вот такая теперь моя жизнь.

— Ты любил ее?

— Любил? Не знаю, — Сатор передернул плечом. — Я ею владел. И продолжаю владеть.

— Как теперь владеешь мной? — Нил-Макс повернулся, чтобы видеть Сатора единственным глазом.

— Иначе, — выдохнул Сатор, развернувшись к нему. — Ты выбрал быть моим.

— Ты бы убил меня там, в институте в Мумбаи, если бы я отказался? — уточнил Нил-Макс.

— Да, — пожал плечами Сатор. — Но ты согласился не потому, что боялся быть убитым.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Нил-Макс.

Его влекло к Сатору — как влечет к человеку, который может убить, но предпочитает спасти от смерти.

Сатор опрокинул Нила-Макса на спину мягким, уверенным движением, навалился сверху. Его поцелуй горчил, отдавал полынью и сонными травами, ядом и раскаянием. В нем было что-то, что цепляло Нила-Макса, как цепляет рыбу крючок. Железная боль, разрывающая губы, рывок прочь из воды на воздух, которым слишком сложно дышать, и в конце — смерть. Наверное, именно ощущение неизбежной смерти так привлекало Нила-Макса в Саторе: в конце концов, он ведь и сам почти умер.

Сатор поднялся на колени, уселся Нилу-Максу на грудь. Заходящее солнце высветило его фигуру сзади, делая похожим на вылезшее из воды божество. Вставший член оттягивал пляжные шорты.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, — констатировал Нил-Макс. — Это потому, что я блондин?

— Это потому, что ты не притворяешься, — серьезно откликнулся Сатор.

Он потянул шорты вниз, высвобождая член. Ткнулся влажной от смазки головкой Нилу-Максу в губы, приказал ровно, уверенный, что Нил-Макс не откажет:

— Возьми в рот, Нил.

Нил-Макс не отказал.

Она была красива, Кэтрин Бартон, жена Андрея Сатора. Высокая блондинка со строгой укладкой и в деловом костюме. Человека, с которым она обедала, Нил-Макс не знал. У человека была темная кожа и выправка военного, которую Нил-Макс никогда не видел у людей в таких дорогих костюмах. Откуда-то он знал это, умел замечать, умел оценивать: костюм, выправку, то, что спутник Кэтрин Бартон ни разу не притронулся к бокалу. Услужливая память подкидывала информацию, как подкидывают улики, напрочь стерев имена и лица.

Чьи-то пальцы коснулись плеча, Нил-Макс заметил вытатуированную розу на тыльной стороне ладони. Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с зелеными глазами Волкова.

— Сатор хочет, чтобы ты ее увез, — сказал Волков. — Но не раньше, чем мы закончим с ее новым любовником.

— Убьете его? — поинтересовался Нил-Макс.

— Нет, — Волков скривился. — Сатор не любит связываться с местными правоохранительными органами на таком уровне.

Он убрал руку от плеча Нила-Макса и пошел к столику, за которым Кэтрин Бартон любезничала с мужчиной с выправкой военного. За Волковым следовали его люди, такие же мрачные и недружелюбные, как он сам.

Нил-Макс поднялся со своего места и направился прочь из ресторана, к машине, которая была припаркована у черного входа. Кэтрин Бартон появилась несколько минут спустя, устроилась на заднем сиденье. По салону распространился аромат ее тяжелых усталых духов: тубероза, мускус и пачули — идеальный аромат для несчастной одинокой женщины.

В ресторане дрались. Нил-Макс не слышал, просто знал, и не был уверен, что люди Волкова смогут одолеть парня с выправкой военного.

— Можем мы уехать? — спросила Кэтрин. В ее голосе дрожали слезы. — Пожалуйста.

— Он хочет, чтобы ты увидела, — отозвался Нил-Макс. — А он всегда получает то, чего хочет.

«Он», — это Андрей Сатор.

На улицу вывалился один из людей Волкова, распластался на асфальте, следом вышел спутник Кэтрин, на ходу поправляя костюм.

— Видимо, не всегда, — проговорила Кэтрин, когда Нил-Макс вжал педаль газа в пол.

В ее голосе звучало злорадство. Она действительно ненавидела своего мужа.

— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — сказал Сатор.

Воздух в Осло пах морем; ветер растрепал Нилу-Максу волосы, стоило только выйти из частного самолета.

— Знаешь, что такое «фрипорт»? — спросил Сатор. Нил-Макс помотал головой и Сатор продолжил. — Это компания, которая владеет складами для разных предметов искусства. Таких, которые приобрели, но еще не обложили налогом. У моей компании сеть таких складов.

— Клиенты могут любоваться своими инвестициями, не импортируя их, — предположил Нил-Макс.

— Все так, — согласился Сатор. — Доставка в любой фрипорт происходит без таможенного досмотра.

— Хороший способ перевезти что угодно под прикрытием предметов искусства, — улыбнулся Нил-Макс.

Сатор кивнул:

— Имея фрипорт, несложно вести грязный бизнес. Тот самый, который одевает мою жену в дизайнерские шмотки и оплачивает школу нашего сына.

Нил-Макс кивнул согласно, не слишком удивившись информации о грязном бизнесе. У Сатора был целый этаж в Индийском Технологическом Институте, пистолеты и инвертированные пули — вряд ли все это можно было заработать честным трудом.

— Но это не основная цель фрипорта? — уточнил Нил.

— Разумеется, нет, — заверил его Сатор.

Здание фрипорта являлось частью аэропорта. Они шли по серому коридору, и на Нила-Макса накатывало удушливое узнавание. Он уже бывал здесь: он не помнил, когда и при каких обстоятельствах, но знал каждый угол и каждый поворот.

— Схема этого здания основана на схеме строения Пентагона, — сказал Сатор. — Каждое строение — отдельное помещение внутри других. Если одно из строений будет разрушено, другие останутся нетронуты.

Сатор открывал двери, Нил-Макс смотрел и узнавание билось в висках. Противопожарные двери, гидравлические доводчики, простые ключи и электронные замки — все казалось ему знакомым. Переключатели питания стояли на источниках бесперебойного питания, если все помещения будут заблокированы разом, входные двери будут загерметизированы, но замки всех внутренних дверей сбросятся к заводским настройкам. А значит, их будет легко взломать.

Воспоминания: густой ком образов и ни одного лица. Слова, идеи, ощущения, «десять секунд», самолет таранит стену, горло сжимает удавка галстука и пистолет ложится в ладони. Это было — взаправду, или просто сгенерированный искалеченной памятью дурной сон?

Нил-Макс помотал головой, но воспоминания никуда не исчезли, только уплотнились, как клубы дыма. Путь по длинному коридору закончился у двух черных дверей, разделенных надписью ROTAS на стене. Одна дверь была отмечена прямоугольной красной вставкой, другая — синей.

— Я был здесь, — все-таки сказал Нил-Макс. — Не могу вспомнить, когда.

Он был здесь не один, но тот, другой человек, оказался уничтожен вместе с уничтоженной памятью Нила-Макса.

Сатор посмотрел на Нила-Макса с интересом, открыл одну из дверей, ту, что была отмечена синим, поманил его за собой.

Оказалось, что обе двери вели в одно и то же помещение, разделенное полупрозрачной стеной из зеленого стекла. В торце помещения была установлена странная конструкция, что-то вроде половинки огромного цилиндра, ввалившегося внутрь круглым боком.

— В нашей с тобой истории, Макс, «когда» — самый важный вопрос, — улыбнулся Сатор.

Вдоль зеленого стекла тянулся ряд кругляшей — следов от пуль.

— Что здесь произошло? — спросил Нил-Макс.

— Оно еще не произошло, — Сатор покачал головой. — Когда ты разбиваешь инвертированное стекло, оно движется во времени назад и остается разбитым — до самого начала времен. Если в зрелом возрасте ты не подбираешь инвертированный труп, то в детстве услышишь историю, как твой дед нашел точно такой же труп. Правда, чуть более разложившийся. Если ты стреляешь инвертированными пулями — в какой момент следы от них появятся на стекле?

Сатор обвел круглое отверстие в стекле, просунул внутрь палец.

— Больше всего на свете я хотел бы знать, когда, — признался Сатор. — Когда эти следы будут оставлены?

— И ты узнаешь? — спросил Нил-Макс.

— Нет, — Сатор покачал головой. — Но для моего дела это и не важно.

— Ты ведь хотел показать мне не следы на стене? — уточнил Нил-Макс и шагнул вперед, мимо Сатора, к машине в торце помещения.

Лопатками Нил-Макс чувствовал, что Сатор смотрит на него.

— Знаешь, что это? — спросил Сатор.

— Турникет, — слово всплыло в голове легко, должно быть, когда-то Нил-Макс использовал его.

— Да, — согласился Сатор. — Машина для инвертирования. Я получил эту технологию из будущего. Я — брокер между настоящим и будущим. Мои враги считают, что я возглавлю атаку будущего на прошлое, что я хочу разрушить прошлое. Это не так. Я переправлял тебя через турникет много раз, пока ждал, что ты поправишься. Разве это плохо?

Нил-Макс не слышал, как Сатор подошел, только почувствовал дыхание на своей шее. Щетина уколола кожу, когда Сатор поцеловал его куда-то над жестким воротником рубашки.

— Разве плоха технология, способная перевернуть энтропию объекта? — спросил Нил-Макс пересохшими губами. — Разве плох электрон, движущийся назад во времени?

— Вопрос в том, в чьих руках, — жарко выдохнул Сатор. Его член упирался Нилу-Максу в бедро, отчетливо-твердый даже через ткань брюк.

Сатор развернул Нила-Макса лицом к себе, держа за плечи, приказал глухо:

— На колени.

Звякнула пряжка ремня. Нил-Макс опустился на колени.

— Смотри на меня, Нил, — приказал Сатор.

Его жесткие пальцы сжали подбородок Нила-Макса, глаза с пожелтевшими белками горели, как маяки в кромешной тьме. Нил-Макс приоткрыл рот, высунул язык, облизнув головку. Соль и мускус, желание и обладание.

— Не закрывай глаза, — попросил Сатор и толкнулся бедрами вперед.

Сатор забрал из фрипорта только одну вещь: подделку Гойи, которая стоила девять миллионов долларов. А через несколько дней самолет врезался в стену фрипорта в Осло, превратив предметы искусства и весь грязный бизнес Сатора в самый дорогостоящий пожар на свете.

Нил-Макс прочитал об этом в газете, которую Волков привез с земли — Сатор предпочитал проводить время на яхте. Происшествию была посвящена вся первая полоса.

— Впечатляет, да? — ухмыльнулся Волков.

— «Золотой груз разбился в аэропорту в Осло», — прочитал Нил-Макс вслух. — Да, неплохой заголовок.

— Я имел в виду яхту, — Волков потянулся, плечи его пиджака сложились гармошками, а из-под кромки показался пистолет, заткнутый за пояс брюк. — Семьдесят спальных мест, включая экипаж, два вертолета, ракетная установка. Маленькое плавучее государство.

— И кое кто вот-вот попытается совершить в нем переворот, — сказал Сатор, остановившись на пороге рубки.

Он улыбался нехорошо, и в его взгляде было что-то жуткое, жестокое, так смотрят, когда любуются чужими страданиями.

— Алексей, отправляйся на берег. Забери мою жену, — приказал Сатор и Волков тут же собрался, поправил полы пиджака и ушел.

— Ты нас познакомишь? — Нил-Макс поднял глаза на Сатора, наблюдая за тем, как тот потирает ладонью левую часть живота — должно быть, болезнь отдавалась болью.

— С Кэт? — уточнил Сатор, скривился. — Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

Нил-Макс откинулся на спинку плетеного стула, спросил осторожно:

— Когда ты опрокинешь мир во тьму, что станет с твоей женой?

Заработала рация, Волков сказал Сатору что-то по-русски, тот ответил на том же языке. Когда он снова поднял глаза на Нила-Макса, в них горела черная ярость:

— Надеюсь, она сгорит, — ответил Сатор глухо.

Он отправил своего сына на берег, посмотреть Помпеи и Геркуланум, а Кэт на яхту привез темнокожий мужчина с выправкой военного. Тот самый, с которым она ужинала в Лондоне.

Нил-Макс следил за ними с верхней палубы. Он старался смотреть на Кэт, на ее длинную шею и худые руки, раскинутые вдоль бортиков катера, но взгляд все равно сдвигался в сторону, туда, где солнечный луч скользил отчетливой белой линией по чужой темной коже.

Нил-Макс знал этого человека. Он не помнил имени, не помнил, когда они познакомились, не помнил, что делали вместе, но чувство узнавания было острым до дрожи, болезненно сильным.

Темнокожий мужчина поднял голову, прищурился, должно быть свет бил ему в глаза. Нил-Макс отступил назад. Он сам не знал, почему не хотел быть увиденным.

— Кэт говорит, он работал первым секретарем в американском посольстве в Эр-Рияде, — Сатор курил сигару, выпуская дым в теплый воздух ночной Италии.

На террасе собирались гости, Кэт сидела во главе стола, и темнокожий мужчина с выправкой военного, ухажер Кэт, был в числе приглашенных. Кэт ждала его точно так же, как ждали его Сатор и сам Нил-Макс.

— Июнь прошлого года, вечеринка, я ушел раньше… — Сатор задержал дым во рту, медленно выпустил. — Все ложь. Она спит с ним, я знаю. Она всегда спит с кем-нибудь у меня под носом.

— Ты спишь со мной, — заметил Нил-Макс. Он перегнулся через перила террасы, чтобы выглянуть наружу, и ленивый ветер растрепал ему волосы.

— Это другое, — скривился Сатор.

— Он идет, — сказал Нил-Макс.

У ухажера Кэт был черный костюм, выправка военного и выражение лица человека, который ничего не боится. Он не назвал своего имени, но обменялся с Сатором любезностями, что было вполне в духе Сатора — тот обожал угрожать.

— Любите оперу? — спросил темнокожий человек с выправкой военного, ухажер Кэт, когда обмен любезностями был закончен.

Вопрос прозвучал как пароль. Лицо Сатора закаменело — Нил-Макс знал, что это значит: смену планов, удачную сделку, еще одно решение в бесконечно меняющемся водовороте времени.

И еще кое-что: новому ухажеру Кэт открывалась возможность пожить еще немного.

— Как ты думаешь, я спал с мужчинами, когда был красив? — спросил Нил-Макс.

Зеркало в каюте отражало его в полный рост: подтянутая фигура, крепкие мышцы и шрамы на руках, происхождения которых Нил-Макс не помнил. Повязка на глазу скрывала уродство, но даже с ней было заметно, как поплыла после травмы и операций правая сторона лица.

— Ты и сейчас красив, — заверил его Сатор.

Он сидел на кровати, и в зеркале отражались только его ступни, бледные, как у покойника.

— Только когда стою к тебе спиной, — хмыкнул Нил-Макс.

Отражение ступней исчезло из зеркала, а потом в нем появился сам Сатор, широкоплечий и угрюмый. Нил-Макс поймал в зеркале отражение его глаз и уже знал, что будет дальше.

— Раздевайся, — приказал Сатор.

Нил-Макс раздевался неторопливо, Сатор не подгонял его, ждал, и выражение лица у него не менялось, оставаясь угрюмым и напряженным.

— Твоя жена на взводе, — заметил Нил-Макс, избавляясь от белья.

— Должно быть, прочитала в газетах, что фрипорт в Осло сгорел, — откликнулся Сатор. — Считает, что картина уничтожена и что больше я не контролирую ее жизнь. Хорошо, что интуиция подсказала мне убрать картину из хранилища.

— Интуиция, — повторил Нил-Макс со смешком.

— Я всегда заранее чувствую, что произойдет, — без тени сомнения сообщил Сатор.

— И что же произойдет сейчас? — поинтересовался Нил-Макс.

Он повернулся было к Сатору, но тот придержал его за плечо, поставив лицом к зеркалу.

— Сейчас ты обопрешься руками на стекло и прогнешься в спине, потом я тебя трахну, а потом пойду завтракать, — перечислил Сатор.

Дальше все было именно так, как он сказал.

А утром, пока Нил-Макс спал, Кэтрин Бартон попыталась убить своего мужа.

Нил-Макс не следил за ней, столкнулся в коридоре, отступил в сторону, пропуская, и только когда она распахнула дверь каюты понял, кто гостит сегодня на яхте Сатора.

— Почему ты не дал ему утонуть? — Кэт почти кричала.

Дверь хлопнула, закрывшись.

Нил-Макс сделал несколько неслышных шагов, чтобы подойти ближе, прижался лопатками к стене у самой двери, прислушиваясь к разговору.

— В руках Андрея Сатора находятся жизни всех людей, не только твоя, — говорил темнокожий человек с выправкой военного, ухажер Кэт. Теперь было совершенно очевидно, что он вовсе не был ее ухажером. Ответ на вопрос, кем он был, исчез вместе с памятью Нила-Макса.

Шаги Волкова были слышны издалека, и Нил-Макс сделал вид, что просто идет по своим делам. Когда они поравнялись друг с другом, пальцы Волкова сжались на его плече.

— Сатор хочет видеть тебя. Сейчас.

Нил-Макс предпочел не задавать вопросов, сбросил руку Волкова и направился в кабинет Сатора.

— Я обязан жизнью этому сопляку, — сказал Сатор вместо приветствия.

У него были мокрые волосы и побелевшие губы, личный врач, склонившись в подобострастной позе, измерял ему пульс.

— Он втерся к Кэт в доверие, чтобы подобраться к тебе, — заметил Нил-Макс.

— А еще он вытащил меня из моря, куда меня бросила моя собственная жена, — поморщился Сатор. — Как изменчив мир. Думаешь, он не спит с ней?

— Для того, чтобы втереться в доверие, это необязательно, — предположил Нил-Макс.

Сатор хмыкнул, не ответив, потер живот и отмахнулся в ответ на вопросительный взгляд личного врача.

— Что ты с ней сделаешь? — уточнил Нил-Макс.

— Не знаю, — Сатор пожал плечами. — Она моя и только моя. Если я не владею ею, то и никто не владеет.

По его взгляду Нил-Макс понял, что Сатор хорошо знает, что сделает с Кэт. Нил-Макс не был уверен, что хочет знать подробности.

— Останься, — предложил Сатор неожиданно, кивнул на дверь в личную ванную. — Я хочу, чтобы ты слышал наш разговор, но не хочу, чтобы он тебя видел. Этот парень — протагонист всей нашей истории. Он спасает мир от того, что могло бы случиться, но еще не случилось. Он пытается остановить меня, монстра, тирана, мечтающего уничтожить мир. Легко считать меня монстром.

— Ты хорошо поддерживаешь этот образ, — согласился Нил-Макс.

В коридоре послышались шаги, и Нил-Макс поспешил укрыться в ванной. В приоткрытую щелку он наблюдал за темнокожим мужчиной, поддельным ухажером Кэт, Протагонистом.

Мужчина не назвал себя ни Сатору, ни кому-то другому. Нил-Макс смотрел на него и ощущение узнавания превращалось в уверенность. Нил-Макс знал, что Протагонист носит парфюм от Caron, что у него мозолистые руки и вечно сухие губы. Он обнимает до хруста в костях и все время оставляет засосы. Он любит быть сверху, и член у него больше, чем у Сатора…

Нил-Макс отшатнулся, хватая ртом воздух. Он знал этого человека, Протагониста, был с ним, спал с ним. Что же случилось, что сейчас он, Нил-Макс, работает на стороне Андрея Сатора? Что же случилось и, главное, когда?

Ночью, после того, как люди Волкова ссадили Протагониста на берег, Нил-Макс пришел в кабинет Сатора.

— Обычно я зову тебя, когда хочу видеть, — заметил Сатор.

На рукаве его белой рубашки темнела кровь.

— Не помню, чтобы это было в правилах, — улыбнулся Нил-Макс.

Он закрыл дверь кабинета, прежде чем подойти к Сатору и остановиться на расстоянии нескольких шагов. Сатор никогда не бил его, но Нил-Макс не сомневался, что тот может — Сатор слишком тяготел к насилию, чтобы делать для кого-то исключения. Даже для тех, кого любил.

В конечном итоге, он любил Кэт, а она прятала синяки под одеждой.

— Твои русские подчиненные привезли на вертолете что-то вроде сейфа, в котором было спрятано инвертированное золото, — начал Нил-Макс без предисловий. — Подозреваю, ты отправил Протагониста за одной из девяти частей Алгоритма. Не хочешь мне все рассказать?

Сатор смотрел тяжело, жутко, потом глухо сказал:

— Я уже рассказал тебе про Алгоритм. О чем еще ты хочешь узнать?

— О твоем прошлом. О золоте. Я хочу узнать, кто ты, Андрей Сатор.

Сатор плеснул прозрачной жидкости в два стакана, протянул один Нилу-Максу.

— В Советском Союзе, где я родился, было принято строить города рядом с важными производствами. Этих городов не было на картах, о них никто не знал. В одном из таких я родился. Стальск-двенадцать. В семидесятых там жило почти двести тысяч человек, а еще там был гипоцентр, — Сатор помолчал, одним глотком осушил стакан. — Знаешь, что такое гипоцентр? Это центральная точка для подземных ядерных испытаний.

— Город над площадкой для ядерных испытаний? — уточнил Нил-Макс.

Сатор кивнул:

— Одна из боеголовок взорвалась на поверхности, произошла цепная реакция и взрывом разрушило целый город... Потом нужно было, чтобы кто-то нашел плутоний в руинах, и вызвался я. Я был тогда подростком.

— Кого ты потерял? — спросил Нил-Макс осторожно.

Люди не идут на смерть, когда им есть, ради кого жить. Даже подростки в закрытых городах Советского Союза.

— Это неважно, — поморщился Сатор. — Важно, что я там нашел.

Он наполнил стакан снова, покачал в руке и продолжил рассказывать:

— Я нашел там не только плутоний. Еще золото, свое будущее и самого себя. Там я узнал, что такое чужая смерть — и мне это понравилось. Свою смерть я тоже нашел там.

— Рак? — уточнил Нил-Макс.

— Близость смерти все делает другим, — проговорил Сатор вместо ответа. — Ярким. Имеющим значение.

— Ты закапываешь временную капсулу, отправляешь координаты, а потом откапываешь инвертированный материал, который направляют тебе из будущего, — медленно проговорил Нил-Макс, воспоминания поднимались со дна пузырьками на воде. — Это происходит почти мгновенно.

Сатор посмотрел на него с любопытством, как смотрят на подопытную мышь, бегущую в колесе.

— Я не знаю, откуда это, — признался Нил-Макс. — Я как будто уже говорил об этом с кем-то. Не сейчас, давно… в прошлом, которого не помню. Может быть, в том прошлом я был не на твоей стороне.

Сатор улыбнулся одобрительно, кивнул на стакан в руке Нила-Макса:

— Пей.

Нил-Макс послушно опрокинул стакан. Алкоголь прошелся по пищеводу жидким огнем, заставил вдох застрять в горле.

— «Мы живем в сумрачном мире», — повторил Нил-Макс подслушанные слова. — Что это значит?

— Пароль. Знаешь отзыв?

— «И нет друзей на закате», — выговорил Нил-Макс — слова пришли сами, как будто он знал их всегда, как будто они были выжжены внутри него самого.

Сатор кивнул довольно, а потом шагнул ближе, поймал Нила-Макса за воротник рубашки и дернул к себе. Прошептал в губы, вместо того, чтобы поцеловать:

— Раздевайся.

Палуба под ногами качалась, а у смазки был пошлый запах химозной клубники. Сатор опрокинул Нила-Макса грудью на стол, хлестнул ремнем по ягодицам — совсем легко, но Нил-Макс все равно прикусил запястье. Потом по коже прошлись шершавые ладони; следом за щекотным поцелуем между лопаток зубы Сатора вцепились в загривок. Он лапал Нила-Макса крепко и жарко, то целовал, то впивался зубами, то бил по ягодицам, сильно, с оттяжкой, то жадно гладил раскрытой ладонью. Его твердый член елозил по бедрам и ягодицам Нила-Макса, но Сатор не спешил толкаться внутрь.

— Ты на моей стороне, Нил? — спросил Сатор глухо и страшно. Его дыхание обжигало истерзанную поцелуями спину. — Тем, кого я люблю, сложнее всего быть на моей стороне.

Смазка капнула на поясницу, тонкой струйкой потекла между ягодиц, обжигающе холодная на разгоряченной коже.

— Я монстр. Никто не хочет любить монстра. В конце этой сказки чудовище не превратится в принца — чудовище будет править миром.

Влажные пальцы толкнулись внутрь, и острое, почти болезненное удовольствие прокатилось по позвоночнику вверх. Нил-Макс переступил с ноги на ногу, чтобы хоть как-то вернуть себе способность соображать, но это не помогло.

— Я чудовище. Я разрушаю все, что рядом со мной. Разрушаю всех, кто рядом… Я хотел бы уметь иначе… Впрочем, нет, не хотел бы.

Сатор шептал отчаянно, хрипло, захлебывался словами. Его пальцы внутри Нила-Макса двигались жестко и вместе с тем уверенно, настойчиво, сладко. Удовольствие плавило низ живота, расползалось по телу лавовым жаром.

— Я хочу тебя, — пробормотал Нил-Макс.

Он пережил мгновение оглушительной пустоты, когда Сатор убрал пальцы, а потом внутрь толкнулся член, горячий и твердый, и снова пришлось прикусить запястье. Сатор наваливался сверху, покрывал поцелуями и укусами плечи и спину Нила-Макса, с каждым толчком кожа звонка шлепала о кожу и волосы щекотали ложбинку между ягодиц. Удовольствие скручивалось внутри тугой пружиной, виток за витком, воздух застревал в гортани.

— Скажи, что любишь меня, — прошипел Сатор.

Его пальцы обхватили член Нила-Макса, двинулись вверх и вниз по стволу, на полтакта опаздывая за ритмом толчков.

— Я тебя… — начал Нил-Макс.

Пружина в груди разошлась вдруг ошеломительным оргазмом, слова потонули в стоне и конвульсивных судорогах. Перед глазами вспыхнули цветные пятна и пришлось ухватиться за столешницу, чтобы не сползти на пол.

Сатор отстранился, Нил-Макс почувствовал, как он вытащил член. Жесткая ладонь одобрительно похлопала Нила-Макса по спине.

— Завтра мы едем в Таллин, — сообщил Сатор. — Ты за рулем.

Когда Нил-Макс отодвинул железную дверь в принадлежащее Сатору помещение, Кэт лежала на полу без сознания.

— Свяжи ей руки за спиной, — приказал Сатор.

Он стоял у стены, сжимал в руках телефон и в его глазах горел азарт.

— Мне нужен последний кусок Алгоритма, — сказал Сатор, ни к кому не обращаясь. — Мы называем его «плутоний-241». Две недели назад я организовал теракт в киевской опере, чтобы забрать его — и не преуспел. Плутоний забрала украинская служба безопасности. Сегодня его повезут в Таллин.

— «Плутоний» — только прикрытие? — уточнил Нил-Макс.

Он присел на корточки, осторожно завел руки Кэт ей за спину и сцепил запястья стяжками.

— Где еще хранить сверхмощное оружие, как не вместе с ядерными материалами? — улыбнулся Сатор. — «Плутоний» перевозят с конвоем по центру города. Протагонист достанет его для меня.

— А что потом?

— Начало нового мира.

Волков сказал что-то по-русски, и Сатор кивнул, потом его взгляд уперся Нилу-Максу между бровей.

— Подними ее, вынеси на улицу и положи в машину. На заднее сиденье. И не задавай вопросов.

Нил-Макс вскинул Кэт на руки, Волков раздвинул перед ним железную дверь. В черной машине, припаркованной у здания, сидел Сатор в кислородной маске. На водительском сиденье Нил-Макс увидел себя самого — тоже в кислородной маске, некрасиво сдвигающей в сторону повязку на искалеченной стороне лица. Он устроил Кэт на заднем сиденье и направился обратно, а когда обернулся, машина ехала прочь задом наперед.

— Это была инвертированная машина? — спросил Нил-Макс, когда Волков закрыл за ним дверь.

— Это были инвертированные мы, — криво усмехнулся Сатор.

Он напряженно обменялся с Волковым несколькими словами на русском языке, кивнул своим мыслям и добавил уже по-английски:

— Устройте засаду на Лаагна теэ, приведите Протагониста ко мне.

Когда Волков ушел отдавать распоряжения своим людям, Сатор повернулся к Нилу-Максу:

— Ты инвертировался раньше?

— Какой правильный ответ? — поморщился Нил-Макс.

— Это не было вопросом, — Сатор поманил его ближе, поймал за плечо и потянул за собой к щелке приоткрытой двери.

За дверью было помещение, разделенное полупрозрачной стеной, точно такое же, как во фрипорте в Осло. Одна его часть, та, которую видел Нил-Макс, была освещена красным светом, другая, за стеклом — синим. В торце помещения был установлен турникет, ввалившийся внутрь круглым боком. В стекле темнело обведенное кровью пулевое отверстие.

— Это проверочное окно, — Сатор ткнул пальцем в направлении стекла. — При подходе к турникету убедись, что видишь себя в проверочном окне. Если не видишь, значит, на той стороне ты не вышел. Когда ты инвертирован, кислород не проходит через мембраны инвертированных легких, поэтому нужна кислородная маска. Ну и… — Сатор улыбнулся вдруг мечтательно, почти нежно, — там весь мир движется наоборот. А теперь молчи — они идут.

Сатор достал телефон.

А потом люди Волкова втащили Протагониста в красную комнату, а в синюю, ведя Кэт, вошел Сатор в кислородной маске.

Допрос шел в двух направлениях — из прошлого в будущее и наоборот. Пуля из стекла вернулась в обойму пистолета, который держал инвертированный Сатор, Кэт кричала и рана у нее в боку была настоящей.

— Пошли, — Сатор дернул Нила-Макса за собой, красный свет делал предметы в комнате искаженными, пугающими. Как будто все здесь было облито кровью.

Сатор ударил Протагониста по лицу рукоятью пистолета, раз, другой. Ему нужно было знать, в какой машине Протагонист оставил часть Алгоритма — и Протагонист сказал ему.

— Ты хотел, чтобы она была здесь, — Сатор мотнул головой в сторону Кэт по ту сторону стекла. — Надеюсь, ты счастлив.

Он прижал дуло пистолета к виску Протагониста, Нил-Макс дернулся было, чтобы остановить его, и град пуль рассыпался над их головами. Сатор схватил Нила-Макса за локоть, потащил за собой в турникет, в проверочном окне они отразились оба.

Турникет повернулся, и они вышли в синюю комнату — в прошлое.

— В машину, — приказал Сатор. — Возьми кислород.

Нил-Макс сдернул с вешалки систему с кислородом, натянул на голову и вышел в мир наоборот.

Дым втягивался в трубы, чайки летели назад, нелепо проворачивая крылья, и их крики звучали проклятиями, обещаниями скорой беды. Расходящиеся по луже круги исчезли, когда Нил-Макс поднял ногу. Солнце двигалось с запада на восток.

Нил-Макс уселся за руль черной машины, а вскоре Сатор привел с собой Кэт — связанную, но без раны на боку. В засаде, которую люди Волкова устроили на машину Протагониста, две локальные армии бились друг с другом в обратном направлении. Пули возвращались в дула пистолетов, разбитые стекла восстанавливались вновь. События проворачивались назад, как будто кто-то перематывал пленку, пока Сатор и Нил-Макс обыскивали машины в поисках Алгоритма. Конечно, его там не было: ложь — стандартная рабочая процедура.

Люди Волкова засунули Кэт и Протагониста в машину, вот машина двинулась прочь, увозя их обоих, вот Протагонист перепрыгнул в BMW.

— Поехали, — приказал Сатор.

Им пришлось запрыгнуть в машину, в которой ехала Кэт, на ходу, и в обратном направлении времени это показалось проще, хотя Нил-Макс не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-то делал подобное хоть при каком-то направлении времени. Впрочем, он вообще многого не помнил.

Теперь машины шли наравне, в зеркале заднего вида Нил-Макс видел, как Сатор прижимает дуло пистолета к виску Кэт. За рулем машины Протагониста сидел парень, блондин, и Нил-Макс старался не смотреть на него, потому что отчего-то знал: если посмотрит, то узнает. Его. Или себя.

А потом между машинами вклинилась еще одна, серебристая, и за рулем у нее был Протагонист в кислородной маске. Сатор бросил оранжевый чемоданчик тому Протагонисту, для которого время текло нормально, убрал пистолет от виска Кэт…

Целую секунду ничего не происходило, а потом Сатор перегнулся через переднее сиденье, выкрутил руль, впечатывая бок их машины в серую машину, и та перевернулась несколько раз, прежде чем замереть на крыше. Осколки стекол рассыпались по дороге толченым серебром.

— Тормози, — приказал Сатор и Нил-Макс вдавил педаль тормоза в пол раньше, чем его мозг осознал смысл слов.

У него подрагивали руки и инвертированный воздух застревал в гортани.

— Я все видел, — протянул Сатор.

В его голосе дрожал восторг. Он вышел из машины, хлопнула дверь. Нил-Макс видел, как Сатор разговаривает о чем-то с инвертированным Протагонистом, наклонившись над перевернутой серебряной машиной. Потом разлитый по асфальту бензин вспыхнул огнем за спиной Сатора, а сам Сатор вернулся в машину к Нилу-Максу и снова уселся на заднее сиденье рядом с Кэт.

— Часть твоих людей движется вперед во времени, — проговорил Нил-Макс восхищенно. — Ты отслеживаешь их, а потом атакуешь, когда движешься назад. Идеальная схема.

— Не всегда, — поморщился Сатор. — Из-за Протагониста я выстрелил в нее просто так.

Он смотрел на Кэт, не отрываясь, потом наклонился и поцеловал ее в висок. Она была без чувств — для нее это уже было прошлым, ее время двигалось в другом направлении.

— Езжай обратно, — приказал Сатор. — Остановись у входа и жди.

Нил-Макс развернул машину, вжал педаль газа, варьируя в потоке машин, которые ехали задом наперед. Время напоминало ленту Мебиуса, лабиринт без выхода. Или — со слишком большим количеством выходов.

— Ловко, — признал он. — В нормальном течении времени я уложил Кэт в машину, но в обратном я же вытащу ее из салона.

— Это встречное движение во времени, — кивнул Сатор.

— Что будет потом? — спросил Нил-Макс.

— Потом я поверну время вспять.

Корабли плыли назад, кильватеры втягивались в борты, солнце вставало на западе.

Сатор остановился рядом с Нилом-Максом, оперся на перила причала. Его глаза над краем кислородной маски показались усталыми и пустыми, пожелтевшее глазное яблоко расчертили красные линии вен.

— Я могу выбрать место и время для конца того мира, который мы знаем, — сказал Сатор. Сквозь кислородную маску его голос звучал глухо.

— И что ты выбрал? — Нил-Макс повернулся к нему.

— Я выбрал вернуться в прекрасный момент, чтобы сделать его последним для себя, — проговорил Сатор равнодушно, как будто сам не верил, что это возможно. — Яхта, Вьетнам, Кэт… Тот день, когда я поверил, что она может любить меня.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил Нил-Макс. — Что ты сделал такого, что она разлюбила тебя?

Сатор криво усмехнулся, так, что кислородная маска на его лице перекосилась.

— Дал ей понять, что она моя? — хмыкнул он невесело. — Я — тигр. Ты не можешь мириться с тигром, ты можешь им только восхищаться. Пока он не возьмется за тебя. Пока ты не узнаешь его суть. Кэт восхищалась тигром, которым я был. Но тигр ни для кого не делает исключений. Ни для одной косули. Никогда.

— Ты думаешь, она мертва? — осторожно спросил Нил-Макс.

— Да, — Сатор поморщился. — Надеюсь, что она мертва.

— А как же твоя идея нового мира? — поинтересовался Нил-Макс.

Пальцы Сатора, сжавшие поручень, побелели от напряжения.

— Я встречу ее во Вьетнаме. И мир, повернувшись назад, даст мне возможность прожить с ней еще одну жизнь.

«Ты любишь ее?» — хотел спросить Нил-Макс, и не смог. Сатор считал, что владеет Кэт, как владеет любым. Но, в отличие от всех остальных, он любил Кэт так, как умел. И его любовь была худшим, что могло с ней случиться.

Раньше Нилу-Максу хотелось знать: что Сатор чувствует к нему? Теперь он боялся получить ответ на этот вопрос.

Пальцы Сатора вдруг сжали плечо Нила-Макса крепко и властно.

— Я рад, что ты здесь со мной, Макс, — сказал Сатор.

Он прижался кислородной маской к кислородной маске Нила-Макса в нелепом подобии поцелуя, и это было самое честное, что он мог сделать.

— Что ты будешь делать, когда мир начнет двигаться назад? — спросил Нил-Макс.

Он играл с карты с Алексеем Волковым, коротая время в одной из невообразимо огромных квартир Сатора, и тот неизменно выигрывал.

— Встречусь с младшим братом, — Волков улыбнулся, прищурившись. — Его убили в России.

— Опасная работа? — уточнил Нил-Макс.

— Тоже был телохранителем у богатого безумца.

— Сатор говорил, что мертвые вряд ли воскреснут, — осторожно заметил Нил-Макс.

— Вот и проверим, — хмыкнул Волков.

— А если у Сатора ничего не получится? — предположил Нил-Макс.

— Тогда я просто умру, — Волков пожал плечами. — Вместе со всем миром.

Нил-Макс помолчал, смотрел, как Волков откладывает карты рубашками вверх и поворачивает кольцо на мизинце по часовой стрелке. Потом все-таки спросил:

— Почему ты работаешь на богатого безумца?

Взгляд у Волкова стал нехорошим, острым, как лезвие. Он рывком подался вперед, перегнувшись через стол, его нос почти касался носа Нила-Макса. Волков прошептал хрипло:

— Самый жестокий, мрачный, мерзкий ответ, который ты можешь себе представить — правда, — а потом отстранился и весело добавил. — А еще он хорошо платит.

В комнате, превращенной в пузырь с инвертированным воздухом, был полумрак.

— Осталось немного, — сказал Сатор.

Он лежал, заложив руки за голову, и смотрел так, как будто прощался. Нил-Макс хотел заговорить с ним, но не решался. Ему было, что сказать, и именно это пугало. Как будто выяснение отношений перед концом света неминуемо испортило бы все, что было раньше. Там, в «мире после конца света», все будет по другому — если будет вообще. И все, что оставалось здесь, нужно было решить здесь.

Нилу-Максу не хотелось умирать, ненавидя Сатора за правду, но умирать, не получив ответов, ему не хотелось тоже.

— Ты спишь со мной, а ведь я оттуда, из времени, в котором все уже случилось, — начал Нил-Макс осторожно и присел на край постели. — Я был с Протагонистом. Я его человек, но ты не пытаешься вскрыть мою память, как консервную банку. Почему?

— Потому что твоя травма мозга неизлечима, — пожал плечами Сатор. — То, что ты не помнишь, ты не вспомнишь никогда. Тех участков твоего мозга, которые хранили эти воспоминания, больше не существует. Нельзя восстановить то, чего нет.

— Я чистый лист? — поморщился Нил-Макс.

— Нет, Макс, — Сатор покачал головой и сел. Теперь Нил-Макс чувствовал его горячее дыхание на своем плече. — Ты не чистый лист. Ты — мой человек.

— Ты мог убить меня. Мог завербовать меня. Мог использовать все эти идиотские гипнотические техники, чтобы что-то выяснить у меня. Но все, что ты делал — просто трахал меня.

— В этом и смысл, — отозвался Сатор.

— Ты так привык всех неволить, — проговорил Нил-Макс срывающимся голосом. — Почему не неволишь меня?

Он знал ответ и больше всего на свете нуждался в том, чтобы Сатор его разубедил.

Сатор не ответил ничего, подался ближе и поцеловал Нила-Макса в губы. Поцелуй был такой же, как всегда: колючий от щетины, неторопливый и внимательный. И, вместе с тем, совсем другой: яркий, отчетливый и отчаянный.

Близость смерти все делала другим, ярким, имеющим значение.

Нил-Макс отдал бы многое, чтобы конец света не наступил, но у него не было ничего. А то, что было, он не готов был отдать.

Осознание того, от чего Нил-Макс так настойчиво бежал, навалилось на плечи. Он понял слишком поздно, что его руки обнимают Сатора за шею, что он прижимается к Сатору всем телом, только бы оказаться ближе.

Сатор разорвал поцелуй невероятно мягко, прижался губами к виску Нила-Макса.

— Мир перевернется, и ты сможешь выбрать, с кем ты хочешь остаться, — проговорил Сатор негромко. — После того, как столько времени за тебя выбирали, кем тебе быть, с кем тебе быть, ты сможешь выбрать сам. Я доверяю твоему выбору.

Нил-Макс хотел спросить, что выберет сам Сатор, и не смог, потому то в горле стоял ком. Он осознал кое-что кроме своих чувств: они прощались, больше ничего не будет, их двоих — больше не будет. Даже если перевернется мир.

— Мир инвертируемся, — проговорил Сатор. — Время пойдет в обратном направлении. Знаешь, что это значит? Мы не будем больше идти против течения времени. Время будет идти в одну сторону с нами. Мы можем даже не заметить этого.

— А еще мы можем умереть, — пробурчал Нил-Макс. — Аннигилироваться.

Сатор рассмеялся коротко:

— Ну, это мы заметим.

— Мы не можем остаться, да? — сдавленно спросил Нил-Макс.

— Не в этом направлении течения времени, — отозвался Сатор негромко. Нил-Макс почувствовал на своей щеке его дыхание, отравленное неизлечимой онкологией, и это было честнее всех на свете слов.

Сатор поцеловал Нила-Макса в висок, потом в скулу, потом в губы.

— Я монстр, Нил, — сказал Сатор. — Чужая любовь не сможет меня починить. Но я все равно благодарен тебе за то, что ты здесь.

Нил-Макс заткнул его поцелуем, надавил на плечи и Сатор послушно опрокинул на лопатки, увлекая Нила-Макса за собой.

— Как бы ты хотел умереть? — спросил Сатор после секса.

Нил-Макс лежал головой у него на груди, слушал биение сердца и не собирался думать о смерти хотя бы еще некоторое время.

— У меня есть вот это, — продолжил Сатор и показал Нилу-Максу зажатую между пальцев серебряную таблетку, похожую на пулю. — Достал в ЦРУ. Знаешь, что это?

— Яд, — отозвался Нил-Макс. Он не знал, откуда пришло это знание — оно просто было в голове, как множество других.

— Да, — согласился Сатор. — А еще меня может убить пуля или чертов рак, который жрет мое тело. Люблю, когда есть выбор. Сядь, — приказал он неожиданно.

Нил-Макс неохотно переместился в сидячее положение. Сатор поймал его за руку, защелкнул на запястье браслет фитнес-трекера — свой собственный. На запястье самого Сатора белела полоска незагорелой кожи там, где раньше был трекер.

— Я хочу, чтобы у тебя тоже был выбор, — сказал Сатор. — Фитнес-трекер связан с переключателем. Если твое сердце остановится, переключатель активирует Алгоритм.

— Переключатель мертвеца, — заметил Нил-Макс, не в силах оторвать взгляд от фитнес-трекера, отсчитывающего его пульс.

— Да, — согласился Сатор. — Четырнадцатое мая — день, когда все случится. Волков нашел тебя на день раньше. Честно говоря, он нашел в Стальске целую кучу трупов, которые двигались назад во времени. А четырнадцатого мая в Стальске произошел взрыв, после которого появилась еще целая куча трупов. Когда двигаешься в разных направлениях времени, время перестает быть линией и становится полотном. Картой. Все, что происходит, происходит сейчас.

— Значит, все предопределено, — задумался Нил-Макс, потом спросил: — Разве то, что мы сейчас здесь, не значит, что Протагонист и его люди остановили нас?

— В теории о параллельных мирах мы не может знать о связи между сознанием и множественными реальностями, — Сатор пожал плечами. — Так что то, что мы сейчас здесь, значит только то, что мы сейчас здесь.

— Значит ли это, что мы продали наше будущее? — спросил Нил-Макс.

— Я заключил такую сделку, какую смог. Армагеддон начнется и прекратится одновременно. Это как песочные часы. Представь, что их просто перевернули. Песчинки останутся теми же, но все начнется заново.

— Ты веришь в это? — спросил Нил-Макс.

Сатор посмотрел ему в глаза и этого было достаточно даже без озвученного ответа. Но он все равно ответил:

— Это единственное, во что я верю.

Песок проседал под ногами, и фитнес-трекер отслеживал бодрое биение сердца. Воздух в Стальске пах горячим песком, пылью и временем. Приятно было больше не надевать кислородную маску и вдыхать его полной грудью. Навигатор в телефоне отмечал точку гипоцентра, маячившую впереди. Часы на запястье отсчитывали время.

Нил-Макс шел вперед и думал о том, что все противостояние Сатора и Протагониста напоминало шахматную партию: они видели последствия действий друг друга в каждой точке времени и пространства и все, что им оставалось — правильно интерпретировать эти следы. Это было похоже на бесконечный бег в колесе и единственным способом вырваться из этого круга было ввести в уравнение новую неизвестную. Этой неизвестной стал Нил-Макс.

Он влился в толпу людей Протагониста легко: на нем была точно такая же форма и шлем, красная нашивка на руке указывала направление времени, и все считали его своим. Он и был когда-то своим для них — целую вечность назад. Макс-Нил помнил это место гораздо лучше, чем ему самому хотелось бы, а людей не помнил вовсе. Ни одного.

По земле прокатилась глубокая дрожь, грохот рассыпался по небу и те немногие люди, что еще оставались на земле, бросились к вертолетам.

Машина неподалеку от заваленного входа в гипоцентр рванула вперед, вытягивая за собой на тросе двух людей и длинную конструкцию Алгоритма. Нил-Макс пошел к ним, на ходу избавляясь от шлема, чтобы можно было расслышать их разговор.

— Кэт, ты слишком поспешила, — говорил в рацию Протагонист.

В опустевшем Стальске его голос разносился далеко в стороны. Голос Кэт в рации прерывался, как будто она едва могла дышать.

— Я не смогла это сделать. Я не могла позволить ему умереть, думая, что он выиграл.

Нил-Макс почувствовал, как сердце пропускает удар: несложно было догадаться, о чем именно говорит Кэт. О ком. Было очевидно, что для Андрея Сатора все закончится смертью. Все всегда заканчивается смертью.

Нил-Макс глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул пыльный воздух. Песок скрипел на зубах, отдавал горечью, и такая же горечь поселилась внутри.

В руках Нила-Макса были конец и возрождение мира, а единственный человек на целом свете, который был ему нужен, был мертв. Это не было неожиданно, но все равно было больно.

Пистолет привычно лег в ладонь, успокаивая знакомой тяжестью, отсутствующий глаз не мешал прицелиться. Отдача толкнула Нила-Макса в плечо, и человек с длинной бородой, подхвативший Алгоритм, рухнул навзничь. Между его бровей зияло аккуратное отверстие — Нил-Макс не мог видеть этого, просто знал.

— Не двигаться! — крикнул Нил-Макс, подходя ближе, и оба человека: Протагонист и второй, блондин, замерли.

Блондином был он сам — в прошлом. Сатор сказал, что его звали «Нил». Интересно, насколько этот Нил моложе его, Нила-Макса?

Нил-Макс направил на молодого Нила пистолет и не удержался от того, чтобы задержать взгляд на себе-из-прошлого. Молодой Нил действительно был красив: у него было два глаза, а кожа на правой щеке была гладкой, не изувеченной шрамами.

— Ты?.. — начал молодой Нил и не смог договорить.

Оба его глаза были широко распахнуты, и он выглядел забавно. Нил-Макс никогда бы не смог сказать подобного о себе.

— Я — это ты, — согласился Нил-Макс. — Не дергайся. Я хорошо стреляю, ты же знаешь.

— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил Протагонист.

Нил-Макс покосился на него единственным глазом и снова перевел взгляд на молодого Нила.

— Пуля в лицо.

— Слушай, — сказал молодой Нил. — Я не знаю, что с тобой… со мной случится в будущем, но мы тебе не враги. Я не буду врагом самому себе! Что ты…

— Он здесь неслучайно, — вдруг сказал Протагонист.

— Конечно, я здесь неслучайно, — согласился Нил-Макс.

— Ты на стороне «Довода»? — спросил молодой Нил. — Все еще?..

Воспоминания вдруг вспыхнули перед ним обрывочными словами, голосами, названиями. «Довод основан в будущем», «незнание — наша защита», «ложь — стандартная рабочая процедура»...

Нил-Макс мотнул головой, отвлекаясь на мгновение, и этого мгновения Протагонисту хватило, чтобы броситься вперед и сбить его с ног. Точный удар выбил из рук пистолет, Протагонист навалился сверху, прижимая Нила-Макса к земле. Он был хорошо тренирован: Нил-Макс пропустил пару ударов, и рот наполнился кровью. Следующий удар сбил повязку с его лица и Протагонист замер — должно быть, никогда не видел подобных шрамов.

Секундного замешательства Нилу-Максу было достаточно, чтобы выщелкнуть нож и всадить его Протагонисту в шею. Чужая горячая кровь хлынула Нилу-Максу на грудь, мгновенно пропитала одежду. Он подхватил потяжелевшее тело под мышки и закрылся им, как щитом. Удачно, потому что молодой Нил начал стрелять; от каждого выстрела тело Протагониста дергалось.

Нил-Макс видел, что молодой Нил идет к нему, и считал патроны. Молодой Нил не считал.

Когда щелкнул пустой магазин, Нил-Макс вытащил пистолет из кобуры на поясе Протагониста, после чего отбросил мертвое тело в сторону и поднялся на ноги.

— Замри, — приказал Нил-Макс.

Дуло смотрело молодому Нилу между светлых бровей.

— Ты работаешь на Сатора? — хрипло спросил молодой Нил. — Он мертв. Ваша борьба окончена.

— Забавный парадокс дедушки, — Нил-Макс задумался вслух, едва ли слушая свою молодую версию. — Если сейчас я убью тебя, меня-сегодняшнего не будет.

Нил-Макс бросил короткий взгляд на фитнес-трекер на запястье, а когда снова поднял глаза на молодого Нил, лицо того было белым как мел. Молодой Нил бросился, но не вперед, к Нилу-Максу, а вбок, туда, где лежал в песке собранный Алгоритм. Выстрел пробил ему колено, швырнул в песок — Нил-Макс хорошо стрелял даже с одним глазом и не мог не усмехнуться иронии: наносить травмы себе самому ему еще не приходилось.

Он подошел к молодому Нилу, отчаянно пытающемуся добраться до Алгоритма ползком, пинком перевернул его на спину.

— Мы их предки! — выкрикнул молодой Нил. Он был очень красив, когда был напуган — Нил-Макс никогда не видел такого выражения лица у своего отражения в зеркале. — Если они уничтожат нас, они уничтожат себя!

— Разве электрон, движущийся назад во времени, уничтожает себя? — спросил Нил-Макс.

Он размахнулся и выбросил пистолет в песок, так, чтобы молодой Нил точно не смог до него добраться. Потом подошел к Алгоритму, присел перед ним на корточки, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Элементы стыковались друг с другом в единственной верной последовательности, превращали Алгоритм в единое целое. В уникальную формулу, переведенную в физическую форму. Нил-Макс не знал ни формулы, ни последовательности сборки элементов, но сейчас, глядя на Алгоритм, был абсолютно уверен, что он мог быть собран так и только так.

— Разве смена энтропии объектов обязательно означает смерть? — спросил Нил-Макс молодого Нила и поднялся на ноги. — Разве ты умираешь, когда инвертируешься?

Он оставил Алгоритм лежать на песке и неторопливо пошел к своей молодой копии, неловко пытающейся встать.

— Это не то же самое, — проговорил молодой Нил, задыхаясь, и с трудом приподнялся, опираясь на здоровое колено.

Он бросился на Нила-Макса прямо с земли ловким, сильным движением, складной нож врезался Нилу-Максу в бок, между креплениями бронежилета. Боль на мгновение ослепила, пыльный воздух застрял в гортани. Нил-Макс не дал своей молодой копии провернуть нож в ране, ударил в живот и следом — в простреленное колено. У молодого Нила подкосились ноги, и Нил-Макс швырнул его в песок, навалился сверху, всем весом прижимая молодого Нила к земле.

— Ты продолжаешь дело человека, которого ты любишь, — выговорил Нил-Макс, глядя в полные отчаяния глаза молодого Нила. — Я продолжаю дело человека, которого я люблю. Даже не верится, что мы с тобой — один и тот же человек.

— Не трогай меня, — дернулся молодой Нил. — Мы аннигилируем!

— И мое сердце остановится, — кивнул Нил-Макс, бросив взгляд на фитнес-трекер на запястье. — И тогда мир, такой, каким мы его знали, перестанет быть.

Он наклонился и поцеловал молодого Нила в губы.

И мир, такой, каким мы его знали, перестал был.


End file.
